wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tern The Icewing
This is a Character by Amber the Sandwing and her entry for the ‘Normal Character Contest’ Appearance Tern is a large, older dragon with a wide stature and a crisscross of scars on his body from days long ago. Tern’s scales are a silvery shade of white and have been dulled over time and have lost most of their glimmer. He has a stripe of pale grey scales that extend from his snout to his tail along his back that mimic the color of the Arctic Tern for which he was named. His body is broad and muscular from his days as a soldier during the War of Sandwing Succession and he sometimes still wishes for the exitement of the battlefield. His face is very pronounced with the scales on it revealing every spike and bone underneath. He truly appears like a dragon who has been through more than his share of trouble. His eyes are a pale blue-grey like the clouds before a rainstorm and can often be found glaring at something or someone. He has multiple scars all around his body with the most noticeable being a curved cut on his snout and a long jagged line going from his back leg up to the base of his wing. Personality Tern is an older dragon from a darker time, being raised in the years directly prior to the War of Sandwing Succession and being a soldier for its entire twenty year length. Tern - in the most general way possible - is a Grumpy dragon. He holds grudges for a long time and is well known in his village for glaring at most dragons he sees and having opinions and stereotypes that he holds close to his heart. The one dragon he doesn’t glare at is his only daugher Wintergreen despite her exited attitude and love of the other tribes. He would probably still love her even if she fell in love with a dragon from another tribe, which knowing Tern and how much he despises hybrids really shows his love for his daughter. In the end, Tern is a grizzled old soldier who still carries the lessons and teachings from a time before everything was alright between the tribes and tensions were always high at best and all out war at the worst. He is a classic example of an older dragon who got left behind as times and traditions changed drastically. History Tern hatched in a village just outside the Great Ice Wall five years before the death of Queen Oasis and grew up as a normal Icewing dragonet for the first seven years of his life. In that time he learned of the stories of Darkstalker and the other crimes of the Nightwings, at the time believing them completely. At the age of seven Tern was quickly sent out to war within a year of the first battle, learning more lessons along the way and eventually killing dozens of dragons before the Dragonet Prophecy was even written. By age ten Tern had become a cold, powerful, war-hardened icewing That acted far too unmoving and grim for his young age. He watched as the major of the dragons that he fought with were killed or returned home due to injuries. He narrowly escaped several amushes and quickly rose through the ranks of the Icewing military, becoming a respected general by its end. Eventually at twenty five years old the Dragonets Of Prophecy ‘came to the rescue‘ ending the war and leaving Tern practically without a life having been a soldier for the large majority of his life. He hung up his armor and put down his spear, ready to return home. Tern returned home to his village, despite all odds it still remained unharmed despite the twenty year long war and he slowly began to settle into his post-War life. He struggled to deal with the fact that his once all Icewing village had become populated by a wide array of tribes and began to shut himself away from most everyone. He could barely even feel at home in his old house anymore with a sandwing neighbor and a nightwing living down the street. Eventually after a few long hard years Tern got a daughter, Wintergreen who he loved with all his heart despite her own love of the other tribes. After years of convincing Tern brought her to Jade Mountain Academy. The sight of so many dragons together including multiple Nightwings and dragons that he vividly remembered fighting against completely shook Tern’s beliefs and caused him to -after snarling at every Nightwing in sight- Leave as quickly as possible. He never saw the Dragonets of Destiny again and returned home, living out the rest of his life as a secluded, war-torn Icewing who couldn’t adapt to the new way of the world. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier)